island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Nine
Cloud Nine is a cute medium-sized village that is home to many of the Harmony Freaks, located in The Island Of Freaks. Its designed is heavily influenced by clouds and sky-related themes, and buildings and streets have playful designs to them. The village itself is sizable, and holds many types of buildings. If an average Human would enter here, they would likely be creeped out by the niceness, all the singing and holding hands, and care even to the point that hurt feelings is treated as a medical emergency in the Care Center. Sub Locations * South Gate & North Gate * Cloud Nine Square - A sizable town square * Cloud Nine Park - A park connected to the town square * Community Buffet - An all-you-can-eat buffet that is operated by the collective effort of the community * Care Center - A hospital, both for physical wounds and for hurt feelings * Freak School - A very large Protectorate school where Freaks share their knowledge, including in a library * Cuddle Club Main Building - A large building able to house 30 cuddle pairs or trios * x8 Protectorate Watch Tower - Watch towers operated by The Protectorate with automated defense measures * Protectorate HQ - A hidden headquarters under Cloud Nine, accessible from any of the watch towers. * x50 Custom Resident Buildings - Buildings custom-designed for those who accept this as their permanent home * Cloud Nine Hotel - A place for foreigners to stay when they don't have a custom resident building * Cloud Nine Warehouse - A warehouse where several materials are stored * Theater of Love - An outdoor performance stage for music, singing, acting and Katie's speeches * Naughty Corner - A corner for public humiliation that most Cloud Nine Freaks are disproportionately afraid of * Cloud Nine MultiBank - A bank for storing both items as well as Favorcoin * Community Farm - A small plot of land managed by interested members of the community * Community Funhouse - A free fun-house maintained by the community, including a pool * Silly Designs - A bespoke clothes design shop useful for catering for all Freaks' shapes and sizes * Lovely House Delights - A shop for high quality meals that will not be found at the Community Buffet * Cloud Nine Petting Zoo - A zoo where different tamed animals are kept and taken care of by enthusiasts * Cloud Nine Market Place - A market place where Freaks barter items and Favorcoin * Cooking Enthusiasts Main Building - The main building where Cooking Club members buy produce and meet up * Survival Enthusiasts Main Building - Main building for the Survival Enthusiasts * Lower Parking Lot - An extensible parking lot that can contain 200 normal-sized cars and 20 trucks * Fixin' it Autos - A place to buy custom cars, a mechanic and a gas station combined into one shop * Gatherer's Co. - A co-operative between all enthusiasts who are interested in any type of gathering Items of Interest * Infinite Chocolate Fountain * Pillar of Life * Pillar of Eternity * Radio Tower * Shortcut to Haven Dome - A portal within the Care Center that takes anyone directly to Haven Dome